


After The Fire

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 威哈2020年合志收录。
Kudos: 1





	After The Fire

遮光窗帘让哈特分不清白天黑夜，她心中的旋律急需降落，因此她还是几个小时前的模样，披着一件外套，腿蜷缩在椅子上，断断续续地一边补着乐谱，一边在电脑里反复修改。火警是在这时响起的，她搬来这里以后还是第一次响，很刺耳，她拿出手机确认时间，发现已是清晨五点，而火警二十秒后还没停止。  
于是她抱着她的宝贝曲谱和床边的吉他，想了想拿多了一包坚果，慢吞吞地冲到门外。  
对门的人也正好冲出来，系着一件浴袍，穿着拖鞋，头发还湿漉漉的，显然原本正在洗澡。哈特正要问怎么回事，对方拉过哈特的手就往楼梯间跑去：“快跑了，克拉伯！”  
他们住得不高，五楼，但对于哈特而言，拉着他手的邻居跑得太快，她追上已经气喘吁吁，也许是因为还很早，大家的反应都不快，后面楼道里才逐渐有议论的声音，而住他们下头的人又都疏散得比他们快，所以这长长的楼梯似乎只有他俩，以及仍然不停的警报。  
哈特喘着气，筋疲力竭地把吉他放下，一只手借力于邻居的肩膀。她的邻居却一点累的感觉都没有，倒是风吹得湿漉漉的他打了个喷嚏，他立即把浴袍围紧一些，原本袒露的一大块胸脯被藏好。周围也有别的住户，但哈特成天待在家里，并不熟悉其他人，于是她回忆了一下克拉伯的零碎描述，蒙了一个名字：“阿斯金先生？”  
警鸣的缘故，他的邻居没听清，稍微把身子往哈特这边侧了一些，他的耳垂因为刚才的运动红红的，浓密的头发和眉毛很好看，身上还有一些沐浴露的清香：“嗯？你说什么？”  
“你是阿斯金先生吗？”  
“啊？阿斯金是我的好朋友，夏天训练会过来住。”他的邻居因为被记错而有些沮丧，但仔细看面前这位邻里，虽然和克拉伯长得一模一样，但个子要小了一些，声音不一样，身上的睡衣和外套也是少女的款式，他迟缓地发现哈特的下巴环和身边的吉他，脸也涨红起来：“你是克拉伯的姐姐？”  
哈特点点头：“一直以来疏于问候了，我是哈特·弗洛伊德。”  
“克拉伯总说你很忙，我叫威廉·本森，是一名投手。”他还在后悔自己莽撞地拉过哈特的手：“我刚结束晨跑在洗澡，听见火警有些焦急，都没等你开口就擅自拉着你下楼，十分抱歉。”  
“不用介怀。”哈特礼貌地答应，从口袋里拿出那包坚果，自己嚼了嚼，然后也递给威廉：“吃早餐了吗？”  
“没有。”威廉把手伸进封口袋里，然后帮哈特把吉他扶好。  
周围的人越来越多，不远处的一栋楼在冒烟，消防车迅速地开进小区，洒水枪暴躁地喷射，扰人的警铃也终于停下来，哈特回看自己手中的曲谱，默默地叹了一口气——曲子的灵感被中断了。  
一直在偷看她的威廉小心翼翼地问：“这是你刚写的曲子吗？”  
“没写完。”哈特这时有些后知后觉地想睡了。  
威廉想，回头一定要搜一下哈特·弗洛伊德的作品：“对了，克拉伯去哪儿了？”，他很费劲地想话题。  
“他们社团组织了一个写生活动，这周都不在。”  
“原来如此。”   
天色亮了一些，这时应该快六点了，哈特和他的邻居保持着适当的距离，装扮都有些狼狈，但又都挺怕生地在属于他们的角落里听着人群里的其他人高声聊天，这样的清晨糟糕又特别，哈特看着威廉健康的咖啡色肤色，仿佛如愿尝到了早晨的第一杯拿铁，人群开始散了，他们也一前一后谦让地等着下一班电梯，最后在各自的家门口告别。  
哈特关上门之后还靠在门上发呆，结果门铃被按响，她打开门，威廉把她的吉他还给她。  
这一次关上门后，脑袋里起初只是淡入的旋律逐渐大声，哈特坐在地上，迅速地写起了曲子。  
她还没有决定歌词，但已经想好了标题，就叫《After The Fire》。  
当然她立刻在沙发上睡着了。  
直到提醒晚班的闹钟响起，哈特才不情不愿地从沙发上起来，她快速地换上了平常的衣服，当乐队成员按响她家门铃的时候她还在夹睫毛。  
她开门让她进来再等一会儿，心急如焚地赶着最后的定妆步骤。她收拾好吉他还在拉右脚靴子拉链的时候，贝斯手举着沙发边上的乐谱说：真是一首好曲子！  
哈特恍惚地回答：你都还没哼就想象出来了吗……  
但其实她在想，原来那首曲子真的写完了啊，一开始还以为是场梦呢。  
她坐上贝斯手的电车后座戴头盔时，一对情侣正在吵架，不如说是女方单方面的攻击，男方没有很大的反应，只是不断地附和和认错，两个人走回到楼下时哈特终于看清了他们的脸，而那位男性也和哈特打了招呼：“嗨。”  
哈特搂紧贝斯手的腰，淡淡地说了句：“我去演出了，拜拜。”  
威廉还没有来得及问她演出的地点，或者有空可以去看一看的，但布瑞特已经更加生气地责问他丝毫没有悔改之意，旁人一来注意力就散开了，说到底能不能不要总是只会做一个运动白痴啊？暂时还是她男朋友的人心里却想着，可是你就是在一群运动白痴里挑的我啊……但又不敢回嘴。  
而已经乘着电车吹波士顿晚风的哈特在想着威廉和那名女性即使争吵也还牵着的手，画面怎么也挥之不去。

晚上的常驻演出很顺利，厅里大多是酒吧的熟客和乐队的粉丝，哈特一般只负责唱歌和点头，她的队友则负责大部分交涉。他们经常会被老板塞上一小瓶啤酒再离开，所以哈特再见到威廉时手里拿着一瓶开盖剩半瓶的酒，因为嘴上横着旋律所以摇摇晃晃地像是喝醉了。她的队友来去不同路，所以她每次都让她在对面马路把她放下，她再就着深夜的寂静漫步回家，克拉伯有时没睡会去接她，长久下来其实也没有什么安全隐患。当时已经快凌晨两点了，哈特在小区楼下的停车场遇到了威廉，二十四小时内第三次。  
她刚认识的邻居看上去不太好，坐在车前盖上听歌。  
没有人的夜晚，哈特走过去总会引起注意的，所以她咬着牙靠近：“嘿，你怎么样了？”要知道她每周都有至少一个晚上这个时段回家，遇到威廉确实第一次。  
哈特脸上的妆或许有些化了，但因为晚上才打过照面，所以看起来也不陌生。威廉把耳机摘下来，似乎在犹豫讲还是不讲，绅士首先还是反应过来：“夜晚冷，你回家吧，不用管我的。”  
“嗯…那你呢？”  
“没过多久我就可以去晨练了，不用担心。”布瑞特把他锁在门外就生闷气睡着了，这种事要怎么和不熟的邻居说出口。  
情况不明朗，但可以确定的是威廉的耳机里放着伤心的歌，耳机拔掉以后反而隐隐约约听到了旋律，哈特觉得有些尴尬，不请自来地靠在了威廉的车前盖边上，把手里剩下的半瓶啤酒喝完。她告别时说的是：“待会儿见。”  
所谓待会儿，威廉以为是客套，但没过一会儿货梯开了，哈特拖着音箱和立麦。  
哈特没有打算和威廉打招呼，只是威廉还是问她怎么了，毕竟没有人会不在意吧。  
“我一直都很想去街头演出一次。”哈特其实也是临时起意的，反正这个夜晚好像有人不大高兴：“街上的人不会关心你是谁，只会为你的音乐点头，半夜人少，我想这会儿没人有空管。”  
一声干脆的声音吓了哈特一跳，威廉从口袋里拿出车匙，很明显还按着，他拿过哈特的设备往后备箱走，让她上车。  
布瑞特应该不会被这声解锁铃惊醒，威廉想，他是在善意地帮助一个有梦想的艺术家。  
他们把车开到了最近一站还在营业的地铁线，威廉看着哈特熟练地连接电吉他音响，车站陆陆续续有靠站的声音，但没有一个人。  
平常总有人帮忙开场的哈特面对她目前唯一的观众，费劲地开始：“晚上好，我要开始唱第一首歌了。”  
她的右脚踏了几下地板，节拍找准，吉他弹起来，她开口唱早些在威廉耳机里的那首歌。她目视前方，盯着对面那堵墙，和威廉没有任何眼神接触，不敢看，也不敢想，只希望她的邻居能好受一些，所以第二首歌变得越来越欢快。  
偶尔会有一两个加班回家的工薪族，他们很疲惫，但还是不可思议地望着半夜在此嬉闹的街头艺人和一个在旁边仔细听的高个儿男人。  
她唱了第三首，第四首，第五首，最后手累了（晚上的巡演唱了不久呢），翻出口袋里的打火机，一边唱一边点着它跳舞，接近尾声了。  
“谢谢聆听。”她宣布。  
隔壁的威廉没睡着，像模像样地鼓掌。  
拔掉音箱时已经快凌晨五点了，有早起的老人问：“你是威廉·本森吗？”  
威廉和老人握手，还是老样子附和着，没有正面回应老人关于赛事的疑问，只是肯定他会加油。哈特已经收拾好了，站在一旁听着。  
“我算是见证了你的新花边新闻吗？”老人打趣道：“这不像你喜欢的那一挂。”  
棒球手支支吾吾：“不要对女孩子随便开玩笑。”即使他经常被开玩笑，塑造成任何其他喜欢大胸美女的运动员，但在听完刚才纯洁的歌声后，他还是希望最好不要给邻居增添麻烦。  
他们回到昨天才一起待了很久的小区楼下，威廉帮哈特把音箱拎到门口，等着她把门关上就回俱乐部练习，布瑞特总会回去出席的，希望她已经消气了。  
哈特还在翻自己的钥匙放在口袋的那个小格子里，门从里面开了，孪生兄弟探出头来：“姐姐，你怎么才回来！”  
她想起来了，昨天是上周的最后一天，克拉伯是要回来的。  
“我都快被门口那个空空如也的啤酒瓶吓到了，手机也接不通。”他正教训着，发现威廉在她身后，哑火了一阵才疑惑：“嗯？”  
此时的威廉已经可以分清他们姐弟细微的差别了，恭恭敬敬地和克拉伯说早安。

后来哈特和克拉伯一直和威廉住在一栋楼里，也听说了威廉的女朋友和他的亲弟弟劈腿的事情。情侣甚至没有大吵一架，布瑞特也没有什么可以搬走的东西。  
在哈特有空把他们相遇后写的歌词填好的同一天，他们又正巧出门遇上了。  
“有空吗？”哈特破天荒地问。  
“怎么了？”那天不是威廉的工作日。  
“我的新歌写好了，现在要去演出，可以的话希望你也在场。”  
布瑞特心头的火别有去处，而威廉平和的心中第一次烧了起来。


End file.
